


Comfort Sucking

by finishusatoneblow



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Hugo Spin, comfort sucking, i guess, les mis kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finishusatoneblow/pseuds/finishusatoneblow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost on Round 6: "Even after Enjolras has come, Grantaire likes to keep sucking on his soft cock as a source of comfort. He just likes it resting in his mouth while he suckles on it. Enjolras doesn't quite understand, but he's not about to tell him to stop if that's what helps calm him down. He eventually gets used to it and always keeps a book nearby so he can read and pet Grantaire's hair until he's satisfied."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Sucking

Grantaire licked the underside of Enjolras’ cock and Enjolras let out an unbridled moan. His legs were bent, Grantaire between them, Enjolras’ hands fisted in his hair, furiously twisting as he neared release. Grantaire slid a finger between Enjolras’ bent, willing legs, to stroke his perineum before moving on to breech his ass. Enjolras’ squirmed at the touch, exhaling sharply. “Fu-uck” he stuttered as Grantaire grinned up at him, licking Enjolras’ length again before swirling his thick tongue around the tip, collecting precome and biting ever-so-gently at the sensitive, flushed head. _It was so beautiful_ , Grantaire thought, the sight of it, long and flushed, the weight and taste of it in his mouth almost enough to make him hard again, though evidence of Grantaire’s orgasm by Enjolras’ hand was still coating his stomach. Enjolras’ moans jerked Grantaire from his thoughts. Grantaire pumped his finger a few more times before roughly drawing out.

Enjolras groaned in protest and sensitivity but was soon distracted by the intensifying suction around his cock. Grantaire’s cheeks were obscenely hollowed, his mouth so tight and hot and perfect, moving up and down his shaft, and when Grantaire’s tongue, that beautiful, thick tongue, slipped out across his cock once more, Enjolras came spectacularly, writhing from the multitude of sensations, unable to articulate more than a harsh gasp.

He collapsed backwards onto the bed, eyes half-lidded, breathing hard, his chest rising and falling dramatically, but slowing with each breath.

Grantaire pulled his mouth off Enjolras to give him a quick respite as he reveled in his orgasm. Grantaire pressed a palm gently to Enjolras’ chest and leaned forward to kiss him chastely. Enjolras hummed against Grantaire’s lips, smiling dazedly. “Thank you,” he murmured between their lips. “That was –mmm-“ he stretched lazily “—wonderful.” Grantaire appreciated the encouragement, kissing his way down Enjolras’ neck and chest to return to his post at his lovers’ pelvis. Enjolras’ cock lay against his leg, spent and soft, still hot and pink from pleasure. Grantaire started nosing gently at it, tickling the hairs, feeling the softness on his skin. So formidable during sex, when flaccid it was so quiet and unassuming, safe. Warm and still a little bit sticky, round and frankly gorgeous. Grantaire waited for Enjolras’ hum of consent before taking it in his mouth, exhaling a sigh of relief at this reassurance. They did this often, after almost every time they had sex, unless they immediately dropped into unconsciousness from being fucked out. Enjolras hadn’t really understood at first, but had taken quickly to Grantaire’s habit, and the practice had become even more soothing for both of them than Grantaire had anticipated.

Grantaire sucked gently on the soft, velvety cock resting safely in his mouth, letting his eyes flutter shit and letting his head rest slightly against Enjolras’ hip. Enjolras was watching him lazily, the vague post-orgasmic smile still on his face as he brought a heavy hand to rest on Grantaire’s head, fingers tousling in the messy curls, scratching his scalp ever-so-gently. Grantaire leaned into the touch, but never neglected Enjolras’ perfect cock, so very warm and close, so comforting between his lips, rubbing the insides of his cheeks as he tilted this way and that. The aftertaste of Enjolras’ orgasm remained, sharp on Grantaire’s tongue as he lapped against him, bobbing forward to suck playfully on his balls. Enjolras shifted slightly, but continued to card his fingers through Grantaire’s hair and massage his head soothingly.

No words were exchanged between them, only warmth and comfort and understanding, through the simple weight of Enjolras on Grantaire’s tongue. Even after Grantaire’s jaw grew tired, he kept his mouth on Enjolras’ cock, suckling occasionally, breathing slowly, before finally drawing away. Enjolras promptly pulled Grantaire up into his arms, wrapping him protectively with his limbs like an octopus.

“I love you,” he whispered, curling a leg around Grantaire.

“Me too,” Grantaire murmured, as he buried his face in Enjolras’ neck, nose in the whisps of his hair, and drifted off to sleep.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, and therefore no one should criticize me.


End file.
